


Let me help you

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood cleaning, Comforting, Fluff, Hiding Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Ричи чуть наклоняется, подставляя ему лицо. Эдди осторожно, но с нажимом очищает салфетками подбородок, щёки и лоб Ричи от засыхающей крови Генри. Ричи улыбается уголками губ, наблюдая за тем, какое сосредоточенное и серьезное лицо у Каспбрака в этот момент.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, adult!Ричард Тозиер/adult!Эдвард Каспбрак
Kudos: 10





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, что у меня синдром Эдди™, но меня чутка кринжанул тот факт, что Ричи какое-то время ходил с кровью Бауэрса на лице, и никто не обратил на это внимание. Поэтому предоставляю вашему вниманию мое видение того, если бы Эдди всё-таки заметил и что-то сделал.

Эдди немигающим взглядом смотрит на слегка покачивающегося от шока Ричи, который пару минут назад прикончил Генри Бауэрса.  
Мужчина потиху приходит в себя, оглядываясь вокруг, и замечает взгляд друга детства.  
— У меня что, блевотина на лице? — криво улыбается Ричи, заметив, что Эдди как-то побледнел.  
— Не совсем, кровь. Его кровь, — глухо отвечает Эдди, не в силах отвести глаз от брызг крови на лице Тозиера.  
Ричи хмыкает, и поспешно ладонью начинает растирать капли крови Бауэрса на своих щеках.  
— Боже, ты делаешь только хуже. Дай мне, — не без нотки брезгливости выдает Эдди, роясь в кармане куртки и вытаскивает пачку влажных салфеток.  
Он достает одну и подходит вплотную к другу, вопросительно глядя на него.  
Ричи чуть наклоняется, подставляя ему лицо.  
Эдди осторожно, но с нажимом очищает салфетками подбородок, щёки и лоб Ричи от засыхающей крови Генри. Ричи улыбается уголками губ, наблюдая за тем, какое сосредоточенное и серьезное лицо у Каспбрака в этот момент. С самого возвращения в Дерри, и тем более с момента, когда через 27 лет разлуки снова увидел Эдди он борется со своими внезапно вернувшимися чувствам к нему, но тот совершенно не помогает ему с этим, как например сейчас. От одного взгляда на это уже взрослое, но такое родное лицо у Тозиера теплеет на сердце. Вряд ли бы Эдди понял, если бы он сказал ему, что в такие моменты и по его глазам он всё ещё видит тринадцатилетнего подростка, в которого он влюбился почти треть века назад.  
— Готово, — голос Эдди вырывает Ричи из мыслей и он видит, как Каспбрак разглядывает его лицо оценивающим взглядом художника, который только что закончил свою работу, — Дай мне свои очки, там осталось несколько капель.  
— Спасибо, Эдс, — с признательностью говорит Ричи, снимая очки и протягивая ему, — Но знаешь, я мог бы и сам.  
— Ты… у тебя руки после случившегося дрожат, у тебя шок, — голосом, не принимающим возражений отвечает Эдди, и не поднимая взгляда на Ричи берется полировать его очки.  
Тозиер только молча улыбается, поняв всё. Эдди-Эдди-Эдс, почему сейчас тебя читать настолько проще, чем 30 лет назад?..  
— Держи, — Эдди возвращает назад безукоризненно чистые очки Ричи и тот, забирая их, накрывает своими пальцами пальцы Эдди, мягко переплетаясь ими и чуть поглаживая.  
— Спасибо, Эдди, — его голос слышен только им обоим и Ричи невольно радуется, ощутив дрожь в пальцах Эдди, когда они соприкоснулись с его собственными, — Ты настоящий друг.  
Эдди поднимает глаза, и встретившись взглядом с Ричи, спешно опускает их, заметив нежность в этих светлых глазах напротив. Он издает странный звук, отворачиваясь, но Ричи успевает заметить, что к щекам Эдди прилила кровь.  
— Не за что. Принести тебе воды? Тебе нужна вода, у тебя может начаться обезвоживание от такого количества рвоты, да ещё стресс. Майк, где у тебя вода? Там? Понял, спасибо. Ещё кому-нибудь нужна вода? — автоматом выдает Эдди, осторожно освобождая свою руку из ладони Ричи и сдавая задом в дверь сзади.  
Ричи с улыбкой смотрит на удаляющегося в сторону уборной явно нервничающего Эдди.  
«С такими темпами Эдс всё сделает за меня, за нас обоих сам. Но… я обещал себе, что в любом случае признаюсь ему, когда это всё будет позади», — думает Ричи, подходя к друзьям, чтобы убедиться, что Майкл в порядке после нападения, — «Главное теперь не натворить глупостей и не позволить ему сделать то же самое».

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение шипперам Рэдди, ай гес


End file.
